Broken
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Eles sobreviveram ao inferno de Raccoon City. Carlos e Jill. E eis que, após o pesadelo, eles se tornam mais próximos do que nunca... Songfic baseada num dos finais de RE3


Broken__ Srta. Maya

O jeito de ela sorrir encantava-o desde o dia em que se conheceram naquela cidade transformada em lar dos mortos-vivos canibais. Podia se notar uma leve mudança no semblante da moça. Provavelmente pensava em tudo que perdeu naquela lugar. Amigos, uma casa, emprego, suas conquistas materiais e etc. Se pudesse, ele queria abraçá-la bem forte, para um possível esquecimento dos últimos acontecimentos abaladores e das dores da perda de tudo.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
_(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri)

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
_(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe)

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
(_Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante)

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_(Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)_  
_

Carlos sabia que se Jill fosse embora, talvez ele não seria mais o mesmo. Agora estavam embarcando num navio americano que os levaria para a Europa. Porém existia algo perturbador em seu consciente. Não sabia se o que sentia por Valentine era mesmo verdadeiro, pois durante as tentativas de fuga na cidade, havia demonstrado um pouco de imaturidade em certas ocasiões nada convencionais, e isso a desagradou._  
_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

_You've gone away  
(_Você se foi pra longe,)

_You don't feel me here, anymore  
(_, e não me sente mais aqui)

Contudo, essas circunstâncias se apagaram no trabalho em equipe, da cooperação de ambos e principalmente da extrema força de vontade de ter salvado a ex-policial da infecção do T-Virus, adquirida na batalha contra o monstro Nemesis. Naquela hora ele havia pensado que o fim tinha aparecido e levaria Jill para bem longe. Mas tudo isso e mais já se passou. Eles sobreviveram ao horror. Entretanto, existia uma característica a se aprender e outra para lutar e vencer: o amor e a derrocada de diversas barreiras.

_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
(_O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo)

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
(_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, e mandar minha dor pra longe)

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to  
fight  
(_Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar)

Ambos olhavam o céu iluminado pelo sol da tarde, apreciando a bela vista de um dia sem problemas. Querendo logo quebrar o gelo Carlos tenta puxar um assunto adverso, mesmo sendo meio comum, era preciso.

-- Está pensando no que houve na cidade?- perguntou um certo Carlos, muito curioso.

-- Sim. Eu me sinto toda quebrada por dentro. Tudo em Raccoon... se foi para sempre.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
(_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto)

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
(_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away '  
(_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_  
_

"_Talvez se eu deixasse você refletindo seus novos planejamentos seria melhor"_ pensou o mercenário, prestes a deixá-la em sua navegação mental.

-- Fique, por favor! Se partir, me sentirei fraca. Por favor, fica! – pediu Jill aos prantos e segurando com uma certa força o braço musculoso do rapaz.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
(_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto)

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
(_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)_  
_

Diante daquele pedido acabou por aceitar. Abraçando a ex-policial com carinho, jurou a si mesmo uma grande mudança em sua vida, limparia sua alma dos vários casos de assassinato por dinheiro e também das situações de risco extremo em que se viu forçado a abandonar seus amigos. Estar com Jill era um afago em seu interior. Era como tanto ele quanto ela precisavam da companhia um do outro.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away '  
(_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_  
_

Para Jill, abraçar seu "novo amigo" que lhe auxiliou na batalha pela sobrevivência era um alívio. Parecia que nem tudo havia se perdido. Tudo bem que tinha seus colegas do Alpha Team Chris e Barry vivos, mas só na presença de Carlos, estaria completa sua felicidade.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico solitário)

_And I don't feel right when you're gone  
(_Eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)__

You've gone away  
(Você se foi)

_You don´t feel me here, anymore  
_(você não me sente mais.)

-- Promete não me deixar Carlos? - perguntou ainda aconchegada nos braços dele.

-- Por você continuaria lutando. Amo você! - respondeu com um sorriso e mais tarde, segurando com as duas mãos o belo rosto de Valentine, e beijou-a com ternura, como uma forma de mostrar que tudo é possível, apesar das perdas ocorridas, isso havia se quebrado. Agora é tempo de re-começos e uma nova vida!

**FIM**

_**Baseado no final 2 de **_**Resident Evil 3 Nemesis**.


End file.
